Karma
Karma (real name Izunami Makoto), formerly inhabiting Kisaki's body as a 'devil', is a main character in My Hero Academia. Appearance Karma has pale skin, long red hair, and pale sharp eyes that appear as either mercury or goldish in color. Behind her usual innocent-looking, smiling face hides a torturous and rather sadistic personality. She has a slender build and has also been shown to have exceptionally sharp canine teeth. Among all the U.A students, Karma is the only one to wear a black blazer as opposed to the standard school-issued uniform. Personality Karma is well-known throughout the school for her violent behavior and troublesome attitude. She is quite cunning, mischievous, and somewhat sadistic, usually playing foul, tricking, and at times manipulating, humiliating and fighting others. Karma is quite relaxed most of the time as she occasionally skips out on things she finds boring, such as the school assembly. However, she has become considerably more hard working at studying after the embarrassing exam arc although she hides it by making it look like she was playing video games. Despite her somewhat sadistic nature, Karma actually has good values behind her motives, and can be quite empathic. Karma has shown to be more than capable of respecting and caring for other people, as she greatly cares for Kisaki who seems to be her friend, and has grown attached to her classmates and others: she is best friends with Kisaki, she gets along with Bakugo and Midoriya, often teases Elise, and respects Emiko Todoroki and sees her as her intellectual rival. However, Karma also tends to be quite impulsive, to the point of becoming truly brutal and cruel when fighting with people who threaten her or any of her friends. History Karma comes from a wealthy family, as her parents are successful financial day traders. They are "free people" who spend most of their time traveling around the world, and as a result, they spend little time with Karma. For a long time, Karma had been a rebellious student with a problematic attitude. However, due to her good grades, her homeroom teacher had supported her and proclaimed that "as long as you are in the right, sensei will be on your side". One day Karma had found a senior from Class E being bullied and had jumped to his rescue, severely injuring the main building's 3rd year in the process. Convinced that she was still in the 'right', Karma was shocked when her homeroom teacher told her that she was in the 'wrong'. Her teacher then further elaborated that she had no right to protect a "worthless piece of trash" from Class E and instead injured a fellow student with a "bright future", and told her that starting her third year she would be dropped to Class E. This caused the teacher's worth to 'die' in Karma's eyes, as well as causing Karma to stop caring about teachers in general and instead focused on doing what she wanted. Abilities * Leadership: '''Karma is capable of utilizing and leading her classmates, making use of their abilities in the most suitable way to the corresponding situation. She demonstrates this ability in bits and pieces throughout the series. * '''Intelligence: Karma is one of the smartest characters in the series, being capable of maintaining top grades with little effort. She assets her cunning, mischief yet considerable objective nature to assassinations attemps, as well as other scenarios that may require it, such as saving her classmates or others. She also is often the first person to notice any oddities that may occur around and within U.A. * Combat Skills: Besides her intelligence, Karma a knack for battle and enjoys it. She has good fighting skills such as having a high mobility and reflexes, and also has a mind suited for pranks, and foul play. Karma is also stated by Emiko that no one could compare to Karma at direct hand to hand combat, to the point of fighting toe-to-toe with a full-fledged assassin like Grip, and her reflexes allow her to pinch down an enemy's attacks, though she isn't so stealthy as Kisaki. * Master Assassination: Karma can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, she is able to dispatch her victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. Quirk * Karma: Possessing this quirk, Karma can manipulate the flow of Karma (hence her nickname), the phenomenon of actions begetting the consequences in tandem with the nature of those actions. Karma can control the flow of justified punishment or blessings which happen to others and herself and render herself master of the occurrence of consequences. Trivia * Karma is one of the few people in the entire manga who is referred to by her first name. Another example would be Kisaki. * Karma depicts herself as evil. * Her favorite subject is Math while her least favorite is Japanese. * Her hobbies/specialty are mischief, provocation, and harassment. * Her most treasured item is a collection of spices from around the world. * Her favorite food are drinks from the "Simmered au lait series" (～煮オ・レシリーズ). * She is able to speak English in an unknown 'standard American' dialect, as noted by an American foreigner during the Sports Festival. In the dub, this was rewritten so Karma spoke with a southern accent instead. * Her statistics were listed as: ** Physical strength: 4 ** Mobility: 4 ** Close-range assassination: 4.5 ** Long-range assassination: 4.5 ** Academic ability: 5 ** Characteristic skill: 5 (Fighting) Quotes * (To Kisaki Murasame) "The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us, and that will forever bind us together." * "Yes, the strongest signal we are capable of emanating is our intent to kill. That’s when we harbor animosity toward another, after all." * "Let's dispense with the introductions, and get straight to the kill!" * "We don't need to say "I'll kill you"... because by the moment those words come into our minds... our target's already dead and the deed's done!" * "From today, I'll decide who needs to die." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:LunariaAsmr